


Starscream and Baby

by RobuttsInYourThighs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Caring, Cute, MegaStar - Freeform, New Baby, Seekers, Transformer Sparklings, seekerling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobuttsInYourThighs/pseuds/RobuttsInYourThighs
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr:Could you do starscream caring for a little baby seeker?? I think of little seeker babies flapping their wings when they get excited and it melts my heart. Alternatively him caring for a megastar baby with megatron's dumb bucket head, but starscream loves that baby anyway 😭😭😭Totally cute G rated cuteness and Starscream being a good carrier <3
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Starscream and Baby

Beady little optics followed him around the room, focused, unwavering. Starscream pretended not to notice. He casually strode, heel-toe in full confidence, from one end of his chamber to the next. He would feign interest in something on his console, then mosey over to his shelves. With a swift turn he jumped forward toward his observer, servos landing on either side of the berth. “Where’s the energon?!”

Squealing laughter filled the room at the demanding question. The seeker hiked his wings up and spoke in a silly, burbling voice to his sparkling. “Weeeell? Where is it? You drink it all? Huh?” He brought his claws under his little one’s arms, scooping them up and holding him high in the air. “Look at you, so GREEDY huh? Slurping up all that energon, none for carrier, huh? Silly widdo bitlet~” Starscream brought his creation to face level, adoring all of its happy giggles and chirps, nuzzling his face into his creation’s soft belly and smiling at how his child flailed. “I’ll have to torture you for answers, won’t I? Take that and that-” He moved his head side to side and tickled the little one more.

He let up, cradling the little one and beaming down at him. “I knew you did it, you little energon thief, gobbled it all up. None left for those stinky Autobots. Very clever~” Starscream circled a digit carefully against the little one’s belly and making them giggle and squirm more. They were so tiny and soft, still too little to wear their first plating. The helmet on their head was still barely fitted and fell forward, all laughter stopping as the infant tried to glance around but couldn’t see from behind the helmet. The moment their lower lip began to wobble Starscream plucked the helmet off of their head.

“No, no! Its okay, see? Creator is right here!” he little one was immediately delighted again, reaching up to play with the silvery-helmet. “Look, see? Just your helmet,” his smile fell and he glared back to the berth at his partner. “Its just FAR TOO LARGE,” he grumbled accusingly. Megatron side-eyed the seeker, heaving a sigh and looking back to his tablet again.

“I’ve told you, Starscream, they’ll NEED that helmet. Their plating is soft, and they’ll carry on my traits.” He idly tapped into the next document before him.

“You mean your solar panels?” Starscream smiled and cradled his little one’s helm, thumb stroking carefully over the still forming seams. “I don’t think they’ll open for a long while yet.”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Megatron countered quickly.

“Then it’s better to pay someone to forge a properly fitted covering,” Starscream sniped back. Megatron lowered his tablet, narrowing his optics and giving Starscream reason to curl his lip in warning. The former warlord gave a snort and shook his head.

“Always so quick to bicker. Trust me for once, why don’t you?” He set the tablet on his nightstand and reached up to his own helmet, disengaging it’s latches and carefully lifting it. The individual panels began to relax and lift from their dormant position. The pedal-esque panels rose up and began to glow softly, the embedded biolights shimmering. Any irritation from their mild disagreement dissipated from the room at once.

“The last time I trusted you we ended up with this little one.” Megatron wasn't sure how to respond, lips parted but stuck in thought. He closed his mouth when Starscream carefully sat himself beside him, scooting close enough that Megatron could look down at his creation.

“Look at your sire, little one,” the jet smiled. “You’ll look like that one day. Hopefully without that nasty sneer,” he smirked. Megatron tisked and wound his arm around the seeker’s waist, pulling him closer. Starscream tensed for a moment and the little one fed on the worry immediately and burbled their concern, fussing and kicking his pedes.

Both of their creators leaned their helms together and smiled, Starscream relaxing into the strong, warm hold of his partner and hushing the little one with chirps and coos only seekers understood. When the little one smiled and chirped back Megatron leaned in and kissed Starscream’s cheek. Starscream smiled and pulled his shoulders up shyly, his wings wiggling happily. “You’re such a fine caregiver, my wonderful Second.” Starscream growled, though there was no real irritation behind it. He turned his head up, having the advantage from his shorter angle to bite at Megatron’s neck. His denta were firm and loving on the other’s cables, the warmth resonating from his spark was enough to almost lull the sparkling into recharge.

The larger mech sighed contently and closed his optics. “Always trying to best me,” he chuckled, glad to hear Starscream chuckling in amusement as well. He leaned back, looking up at him lovingly and glad to see that rare soft gaze Megatron showed him only in these most private, intimate of moments. He was glad they had grown, they had learned from their many mistakes and had chosen this new path together. Megatron’s low hum brought Starscream out of his thoughts. “You look like you’re plotting,” he teased.

“Only our future. You’d better not ruin my plans,” Starscream smirked and turned his attention back to the sleepy little one in his arms. “They deserve only our best intentions.”

“I completely agree, Starscream.” Megatron moved his arm further so it cupped Starscream’s on the back of their little one’s helm. He rested his chin on Starscream’s pauldron and the jet grumbled about it being too heavy and pointy.

“Get off, your chin weighs as much as your ego.” Megatron growled and pressed harder just to defy him.

“Try saying that without a sparkling in your arms.” Starscream chuckled and shifted himself to try and get up. Not wanting to risk the other jostling their creation too much he let go of him so Starscream could move freely. The seeker stood and looked at Megatron mischievously. He watched his beloved lean in and chirp to their little one, making their optics light up with delight before he set them on the berth on their belly. His attention was entirely focused on their bitlet getting their limbs beneath them in order to crawl, their still small and developing wings wiggling with unabashed excitement.

Kicking their round little legs and flinging one arm forward at a time they crawled after Megatron. He was a giant compared to his offspring, towering over him even as he lay back in the berth. Little digits found his hip and pulled up to his side, the baby making grunts and growls as he clearly tried to scale the mountain that was his sire. One well placed servo under his bottom was enough leverage to help him up. Once he was on Megatron’s torso he began to mouth and bite, giggling and squealing delightedly. To say Megatron was confused was an understatement, the look of uncertainty he gave Starscream was enough to send the seeker into a fit of laughter.

“Beloved,” he sounded strained in issuing the common term of endearment, “what is our offpsring doing?” Starscream sank himself face down on the berth, howling into the sheets for just a moment longer. When he finally looked up, tears of mirth in his optics, he gave the answer.

“He’s going to eat up all your energon, Mighty Megatron.” The silver mech still looked puzzled, but finally amusement saturated his field. It was sweet and silly, this little moment with his small family, but he would treasure and nurture it.


End file.
